Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-3(7q+2)-(-8-6q)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-3}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-3(}\gray{7q+2}{)} - (-8-6q) $ $ {-21q-6} - (-8-6q) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -21q-6 {-1(}\gray{-8-6q}{)} $ $ -21q-6 + {8+6q} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-21q + 6q} {-6 + 8}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {-15q} {-6 + 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-15q} + {2}$ The simplified expression is $-15q+2$